The Creature's Revenge
If you ever happen to come across the link "Creature.avi", do NOT click on it. This will tell you exactly why. I was browsing through a forum on the deep web, containing videos of child pornography and other already-disturbing images, when I came across the title "Creature.avi". I was already scared enough from what I saw, and did not want to click on the link, but something possessed me to click on the link. As soon as I did, lines of static swam down the video screen. It starts with Steven the Explorer landing in the sewers as he ends up falling from the first floor of a mental asylum following the outbreak of the Variants, unbeknownst to him a monster residing in the sewers and was in there with him. As Steven was walking around, he noticed loud sounds that were huge, ground-shaking thumps walking by in the distance. He was terrified, as he stopped running and searched for an exit ladder, but could not find one. As he continues searching, he notices the water level rising in the sewers, indicating a backup, and then notices a large monster, resembling an alligator, approaching him. Looking closer at it, he realizes that this monster is the same one who almost got him five years before, and shot it across the face to avoid being killed, knocking out one of the monster's teeth and as it flew behind it as it charged, it shredded its flesh and left a permanent scar over the right side of its face. After the flashback ends, Steven is closely approached and roared at by the monster, before turning around and running away. However, he eventually comes across a dead end, where the alligator-creature-reptile-thing cornered him, threatening his life. As Steven is being cornered against the wall, he remembers he had pepper spray that would blind the beast. After spraying the beast in the face, he climbs over the top of the creature. As this happens, the creature feels his jumping over it, and chases after him. Steven screams in fear. As he is continuously being chased, the monster eventually takes advantage of his weakened and exhausted state as the video cuts to black. As the video is blacked out, sounds of ripping, the creature roaring, and Steven's terrified screams are heard before the video returns back to the screen, and as it did, it revealed a disturbing scene. Just be aware that if you are squeamish, I would NOT recommend reading this part, or just watching the video. Steven was, of course, found entirely stripped of his clothes, mutilated and dead. He is missing his left arm, right leg, and his stomach is ripped open with multiple ribs missing. The scene was obviously bloody and graphic. The monster was shown to have blood-stained teeth with dripping blood from the top and bottom jaw, and was eating the mutilated stomach of Steven. It was also slobbering and drooling like a rabid animal. After the rest of Steven's body was messily devoured (the creature shaking around as this happens), it roared in triumph at having finally defeated its old enemy, before static ended and distorted the screen as the gator-like creature continued rabidly shaking and growling. The video then cut to black, and nothing could be heard. Not wanting to see what may have happened next, I turned off the tape and slammed my laptop shut. I grabbed my phone and immediately texted my friend, giving my information to her about the video. She was shocked at what I was telling her. She then called me, and I picked up right away, out of breath. My friend told me she had seen the video about 20 times before. I was shocked, and asked her about what the scariest part to her was. She told me that the part where Steven getting killed by the alligator was the scariest to her. I agreed with her statement, saying that the mutant gator was indeed pretty horrific. I then told her never to watch the video again, and she agreed. After that, she texted me that she had exited the deep web and is never going to it again. I decided to do the same thing. As I was doing so, everything suddenly went dark around me. As I was groaning in frustration at the cut power, I walked downstairs to turn the power back on. My mom and dad weren't home, so I was the only one who could do it. While I was in the basement, I heard loud thumps coming from behind the wall. As the wall apparently collapsed, I heard a growling noise coming from behind me. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost clips Category:Alligator Category:Mutant Crocodile/Alligator Category:Monsters Category:Deep Web Category:Forums Category:Tapes Category:Crocodilian Category:Hidden tapes